We're Rival But We're Brother
by karbonD.Oksida
Summary: Mereka sama namun mereka saling bermusuhan
1. Chapter 1

Bintang malam ini bersinar terang, berkelap kelip tunjukkan indahnya. Malam yang sunyi saat dari jendela kaca lantai 3 sebuah rumah mewah terlihat seorang namja tengah serius dengan buku yang ia baca. Terkadang alisnya berkerut saat membaca di bagian tertentu, tangannya bermain dengan pensil di atas buku jika dirasanya ada bagian yang tak ia mengerti.

"Hyung ?" Sesosok namja dengan nampan di tangannya memasuki kamar namja yang masih serius dengan bukunya. Kini ia berjalan untuk duduk di samping hyung-nya.

"Aku bahkan tidak tau apa alasan kalian bersikap seperti ini. Kalian sungguh salah faham" Kini namja yang dipanggil Hyung itu meletakkan bukunya malas lalu menatap dongsaeng di sampingnya dengan tatapan 'Kau merusak moodku'

"Bisakah kau letakkan itu dan keluar ?"

"Kau tak iri dengan kakak beradik lainnya ? Kalian berdua membuat hidup begitu rumit" Namja itu menatap kesal pada dongsaengnya, berniat beranjak pergi dari sana.

"Kau tak perlu keluar hyung.. Aku akan keluar. Makan dan habiskan ini" Namja itu diam berdiri di tempatnya, menunggu dongsaengnya keluar dari kamarnya. Belum juga kakinya menginjak luar pintu, namja itu berhenti untuk menatap sejenak wajah hyung-nya.

"Kuharap ini semua berakhir" Hanya itu ucapan yang ingin ia sampaikan pada hyung-nya.

Seperti biasa, pagi ini cerah dengan kicauan burung terbang mengejar kawanannya untuk mencari makan. Terlihat beberapa orang tengah menyantap sarapannya tanpa bersuara, setiap pagi mereka lalui seperti ini, terbiasa dengan suasana hening.

"Kalian semua berangkat dengan appa" Ucap ahjussi dengan bentuk tulang tegas, kumis tipis namun berwibawa saat selesai mengunyah irisan roti terakhir di mulutnya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil seperti Hyunmin yang diantar jemput ke sekolah. Aku bisa berangkat sendiri appa" ucap sang anak sulung pelan namun tegas. Hyunmin, yang tadi disebut hyung-nya menoleh ke arah hyung-nya yang sudah bergegas mengambil tasnya. Sedangkan Kwangmin langsung menghentikan acara makannya dan menatap tajam ke arah hyungnya yang dibalas tatapan 'Tak usah menatapku' oleh hyungnya yang kemudian berlalu keluar.

"Kau mau kemana Kwangmin ?" Tanya sang appa saat melihat Kwangmin juga menarik tasnya.

"Biarkan aku berangkat sendiri" hanya itu yang Kwangmin ucapkan. Hyunmin hanya menghela nafas berat.

"Kuharap itu bukan sebuah olokan untukku" Mengingat beberapa hari ini Kwangmin memang berangkat bersama karena motornya masuk bengkel setelah beberapa hari sebelumnya jatuh akibat balapan liar.

Namja yang merasa diajak berbicara itu menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh ke samping dan mendapati dongsaengnya, Kwangmin, telah berdiri dengan menyandar pada tembok bagasi. Ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap dongsaengnya. Lalu mendengus meremehkan.

"Geurae ? Menurutku itu adalah kata kata yang tepat untukmu" Lengan Kwangmin sudah mengepal di balik saku celananya. Youngmin melirik ke arah saku celana Kwangmin lalu tersenyum mengejek.

"Uuhhm... Apakah kau marah dongsaengku sayang ? kau ingin memukulku ? Pukul saja..." Kwangmin sudah melangkah maju untuk menonjok wajah hyungnya.

"Eitts... jangan kotori wajahku dengan tanganmu itu. Kau hanya membuang buang waktuku" Youngmin menatap tajam Kwangmin, berlalu menuju motor sport kuningnya, mengambil helmnya, memasangnya lalu mempercepat gas motornya hingga membuat poni Kwangmin berkibar.

**_Naega chaegimjilge uri yeppeunineun naman mitgo jal ttarawa na mitji?_**

**_Neon jeongmal eotteoke geuri yeppeunji na eotteokhae_**

Kwangmin mengambil ponsel dari sakunya dan membantingnya dengan penuh amarah.

Baru saja kakinya menginjak di pelataran parkir sekolah suara teriakan dari orang orang di dekitarnya sudah membuat telinganya tuli pagi ini. Ia melepas helm, memasang headseat lalu berjalan angkuh menuju kelasnya. Langkahnya terhenti saat seorang yeoja menghadang jalannya sambil membawa bungkusan di tangannya. Ia melangkah ke arah kanan namun kembali dihadang yeoja itu, ia melangkah ke kiri yeoja itu melakukan hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Ige mwoya ?" tanyanya tetap dengan nada angkuh. Ia melihat bibir yeoja itu bicara tak jelas.

"Jangan buang waktuku jika kau tak ingin kusakiti" tatap Youngmin malas. Tak ia sangka yeoja itu menarik headseat yang terpasang di telinganya, seketika membuat emosinya membuncah.

"Kau bahkan tak mendengar apa yang aku ucapkan Youngmin" ucap yeoja di hadapannya.

"Terima ini, aku sudah bersusah payah membuatnya" Youngmin membuang bungkusan itu tanpa menatapnya. Yeoja di hadapannya terkejut karena hasil jerih payahnya dibuang dengan sangat tidak sopan di depan matanya sendiri.

"N.. Neo !" Youngmin mengangkat alisnya.

"Wae ?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan eoh ? Kau merusak cookies yang kubuat dengan sungguh sungguh !"

"Aku membuangnya, kau lihat kan tadi ? Kalau kau punya waktu untuk membuat cookies dengan sungguh sungguh, kenapa tidak kau gunakan untuk hal yang lebih penting daripada memberiku cookies tidak enak dan gosong itu ?"

"Ini enak dan memang begini warnanya !"

"Geurae ? Kurasa rasanya pahit dan gosong. Kalau kau ingin membunuh orang kau bisa gunakan itu. Kalau kau tak percaya, suruh teman temanmu ini untuk menyicipinya. Biarkan aku lewat, kau sudah membuang 15 menit waktuku dengan hal tidak berguna seperti ini" Youngmin memasang headseatnya dan berlalu pergi.

Teman teman yeoja itu membuka bungkusan cookies dan memakannya. Tak lama kemudian mereka berlari lari ke toilet.

"Ya ! Kalian kenapa ?" tanya yeoja itu.

"Benar ucapan Youngmin. Kue mu sangat pahit dan... Gosong..." Yeoja itu marah dan dongkol, meninggalkan teman temannya di toilet.

"Ckckckck.. Kali ini yeoja mana lagi yang kau buat menangis eoh ?" ucap Jeongmin, temannya. Setelah beberapa saat tangannya melorot dari pundak Youngmin dan menatap ke arah Minwoo sambil mengedikkan bahu karena Youngmin tak menyahuti ucapannya.

"Dia memasang headseat" ucap Minwoo.

"Lagi lagi..." Jeongmin mengeluhkan kebiasaan temannya itu. Akhirnya mereka bertiga berjalan melewati koridor dengan hening.

Sesampainya di kelas, Youngmin melepas headseatnya, duduk di tempatnya. Minwoo yang bersandar di kursi dengan kaki di jendela "Young.. Dongsaengmu kenapa ? Daritadi dia menatap ke arahmu. Kalian bertengkar lagi ?" ucap Minwoo tanpa menatap Youngmin yang tengah membaca. Jeongmin yang di depannya mengikuti arah mata Minwoo. Youngmin yang berada di samping Minwoo tidak menggubris pertanyaan Minwoo "Sebaiknya kau singkirkan kakimu dari hadapanku" Minwoo hanya menatap sekilas ke arah Youngmin lalu melakukan perintah Youngmin.

Sonsaengnim memasuki kelas lalu memberikan materi. Sekitar sepuluh menit berlalu sonsaengnim memberikan soal dan beberapa pertanyaan.

"Siapa yang ingin menjawab ?" Youngmin mengangkat tangannya, namun sepertinya ia kalah cepat dengan Kwangmin.

"**_Pada tahun 660, tentara aliansi Silla dan Dinasti Tang menyerang Baekje. Kota Sabi jatuh ke tangan Silla, sementara_**

**_Raja Uija dan putranya diasingkan ke Tiongkok. Beberapa anggota kerajaan lain melarikan diri ke Jepang. Sisa-sisa warga_**

**_Baekje berupaya mengadakan pergerakan kebangkitan di dalam kekuasaan aliansi Silla dan Tang yang memiliki tentara mencapai_**

******_130.000 orang. Pada tahun 663, sisa-sisa tentara Baekje bergabung dengan tentara Jepang dalam pertempuran di atas air melawan Silla_**

**_dalam Perang Baekgang_**" jawaban Kwangmin atas pertanyaan sejarah yang di ajukan oleh sonsaengnim.

"Ada yang bisa menambahkan ?" Seketika Youngmin mengangkat tangannya.

"**_Pada tahun 660, tentara aliansi Silla dan Dinasti Tang menyerang Baekje. Kota Sabi jatuh ke tangan Silla, sementara_**

**_Raja Uija dan putranya diasingkan ke Tiongkok. Beberapa anggota kerajaan lain melarikan diri ke Jepang. Sisa-sisa warga_**

**_Baekje berupaya mengadakan pergerakan kebangkitan di dalam kekuasaan aliansi Silla dan Tang yang memiliki tentara mencapai_**

******_130.000 orang. Jenderal Boksin menunjuk pangeran Buyo Pung (putra Raja Uija yang selamat) sebagai raja baru Baekje._**

**_Baekje meminta pertolongan pada Pangeran Naka no Oe (yang nanti menjadi Kaisar Tenji) dari Jepang. Pangeran Naka no Oe_**

**_mengirimkan Abe no Hirafu, seorang gubernur propinsi Koshi ke Baekje._**

**_Pada tahun 663, sisa-sisa tentara Baekje bergabung dengan tentara Jepang dalam pertempuran di atas air melawan Silla_**

**_dalam Perang Baekgang. Tang juga mengirimkan 7000 tentara dan 170 kapal perang. Baekje menderita kekalahan setelah_**

**_terjadi 5 kali pertempuran di sungai Geum selama bulan Agustus tahun 663_**"

"Jawaban dari Youngmin sempurna, itulah jawaban dari soal nomor 13 yang tadi ditanyakan oleh Seung Ho" Kwangmin menoleh ke arah Youngmin, namun Youngmin hanya tersenyum mengejek ke arah Kwangmin. Kwangmin kesal dengan kembali mendengarkan sonsaengnim.

"Jangan bilang kalian bertengkar lagi pagi ini ?" ucap Joong Ki, teman Kwangmin.

"Dia mengolokku pagi ini, membuatku kesal" Joong Ki tertawa masam.

"Sudah kubilang kan, buktikan saja di mid semester minggu depan juga di dance kompetisi 5 hari lagi. Buat appa mu mengelukan namamu"

"Appa takkan terkesan dengan prestasi non akademik"****Ucap Kwangmin dengan melihat hyung-nya di seberang yang sedang mengobrol asyik dengan gengnya.

"Kalau begitu kesempatanmu di waktu dekat ini ada di mid semester dan di lomba debat bahasa tepat ketika mid test berakhir" Kwangmin kembali menatap wajah Joong Ki.

"Tentu..."

"Eomma.. Aku pulaang.." tak lama kemudian seorang ahjumma pertengahan kepala 4 keluar menyambut putranya.

"Kau sudah makan ? Mau eomma buatkan tteopokki kesukaanmu ?" Kwangmin mengangguk tersenyum. Tak lama kemudian senyumnya hilang saat melihat hyungnya berjalan melewatinya dan eomma tanpa berkata apapun.

"Bisakah kau sapa eomma dulu sebelum kau ke kamar ?!" Ucap Kwangmin sedikit keras. Namun Youngmin tak peduli, ia terus melangkah menuju kamarnya.

"Sudahlah chagi.. Mungkin hyungmu lelah. Eomma akan buatkan jus kesukaan hyungmu dulu ya ?" Kwangmin menghela nafas berat. Andai saja hyungnya tau kalau ia sangat berarti bahkan dimata eomma-nya.

Youngmin melempar tasnya ke sembarang arah. Tanpa melepas sepatu dan seragamnya ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur.

"Hyung.." Barusaja Hyunmin akan masuk, "Hyung lelah saeng.." Ucap Youngmin.

"Gwaenchana hyung ?" Hyunmin sedikit khawatir dengan hyungnya satu ini.

"Gwaenchana.. Hyung hanya ingin tidur. Oh ya, ambil sesuatu dari tas hyung" Hyunmin menatap wajah hyungnya yang sepertinya memang lelah. Lalu ia mengambil tas hyungnya di lantai, merogohnya dan menemukan sebatang cokelat kesukaan Hyunmin. Hyunmin tersenyum dan menghampiri tempat tidur hyungnya. Melepas sepatu, jas seragam dan kaos kaki yang dipakai hyungnya lalu meletakkannya ke tempatnya. Tak sengaja Kwangmin melihat Hyunmin yang sedang membetulkan letak tidur hyungnya, hal yang sedari dulu selalu membuatnya iri dengan hyungnya. Setelah itu ia berlalu dari kamar hyungnya.

"Eoh.. Hyungmu tidur ?" Ucap eomma Hyunmin melihat Hyunmin yang sedang membetulkan selimut yang dipakai hyungnya.

"Ne eomma. Akhir akhir ini hyung sering kecapean"

"Lalu jus ini bagaimana ?"

"Eomma taruh di lemari pendingin saja, eomma berikan jika hyung bangun nanti"

14.48 KST

Youngmin keluar dari kamarnya, berjalan menuju dapur. Membuka isi lemari pendingin dan menemukan segelas jus kesukaannya, baru saja ia akan mengambilnya..

"Itu eomma buatkan untukku, kenapa kau ambil ?" Ucap Kwangmin. Youngmin tau ia hanya berbohong agar ia tak meminum jus itu. Dengan masih berjongkok ia mengambil kaleng soda di samping gelas jus tadi, membuka, dan meminumnya sambil berjalan naik ke kamarnya.

"Dasar manusia dingin" langkah Youngmin terhenti lalu memutar tubuhnya.

"Kalau kau sempat berbohong dan menghinaku, kenapa tak kau gunakan untuk berlatih dance hip hop-mu itu hm ?" ucap Youngmin sambil kembali berlalu ke kamarnya.

"Kau kira kau hebat hah ?!" emosi Kwangmin sudah tak bisa ia tahan lagi. Ia ingin membuat hyungnya marah seperti Youngmin yang membuatnya marah. Tapi kenapa setiap ia merencanakan sesuatu, hyungnya tak pernah menggubrisnya bahkan tak pernah tersulut emosi.

"Kau kira dengan semua yang kau miliki kau merasa hebat ?! Hah, kau tak lebih dari seonggok manusia tak punya hati !" Youngmin berjalan ke bawah, menuju ke arah Kwangmin.

"Aku memang hebat. Aku pintar, aku tampan, aku berbakat, aku berprestasi. Lalu apa masalahnya kalau aku manusia dingin seperti yang kau katakan tadi ? Kau tau, kau hanya iri denganku, kau membuat dirimu sendiri tersiksa dengan segala fikiran anehmu itu" ucap Youngmin enteng.

"Kau kira kau hebat hanya dengan apa yang kau miliki saat ini ? Aku juga pintar, berbakat dan berprestasi ! Namun aku tak sedingin dirimu !"

"Apakah prestasi dance hip hop-mu itu bisa menjadi modal untuk meneruskan perusahaan appa ? Apakah bakatmu dalam musik rap bisa membuat perusahaan appa semakin maju dan terkenal ? Apakah dengan membentak dan mengusir dongsaengmu sendiri kau anggap kau ramah dan lebih baik dariku ? Kau hanya membuang waktumu Kwang. Aku tak butuh pujian dari appa ataupun dari eomma tersayangmu itu. Aku hanya ingin tak ada seorangpun yang mengganggu dan membuang waktuku percuma" kilatan amarah dari mata Kwangmin sangat jelas terlihat di mata Youngmin. Namun ia sadar, ia bukan apa apa hanya untuk sekedar marah.

"Apa apaan kalian ini hah ?" wanita paruh baya itu segera melerai pertengkaran kedua anak kembarnya ini. Youngmin membuang kaleng minumannya, menatap sekilas ke arah eomma-nya lalu berlalu ke kamarnya.

"Apa yang kau perbuat Kwangmin ? Apa lagi ?" Kwangmin menatap eommanya lekat.

"Aku tidak menyukainya !" lalu ia juga berlalu ke kamarnya.

22.13 KST

Mr. Jo baru pulang setelah seharian mengurus perusahaannya, satu jam berikutnya ia melihat kamar anak sulungnya masih terang. Kwangmin keluar hendak mengambil cemilan untuk menemaninya belajar saat melihat appa-nya masuk ke kamar hyung-nya.

"Kau masih belajar jam segini ?"

"Ne appa" jawab Youngmin tanpa beralih dari kumpulan soal di depannya.

"Jangan terlalu menyiksa matamu. Minus-mu bisa bertambah. Rapikan bukumu dan tidurlah" Youngmin melepas kacamata-nya dan menatap wajah appa-nya yang lelah.

"Sebaiknya appa yang istirahat. Wajah appa begitu lelah. Aku masih harus menyelesaikan 2 soal yang rumit ini, setelah itu aku akan tidur"

"Aku juga minus, tapi tak pernah appa bersikap begitu padaku" lengan Kwangmin mengepal dengan gigi yang gemeretak menahan emosi. Youngmin menyadari keberadaan Kwangmin yang barusaja menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Kwangmin juga belum tidur, appa tidak ke kamarnya ?"

"Dia pasti sedang berlatih dance tidak jelasnya itu. Biarkan saja dia" beranjak dari tempat duduk di samping putra sulungnya dan berjalan keluar. Setelah sosok appa-nya menghilang di balik tembok, Youngmin kembali berkutat dengan soal soal yang tadi belum sempat ia selesaikan.

berjalan melewati kamar Kwangmin dan berhenti sejenak di depan pintunya. mendekatkan telinganya ke arah pintu kamar Kwangmin.

"Dasar menyebalkan ! Dia fikir dia hebat hanya karena appa menengoknya ke kamar, menyapanya sebelum tidur dan bertanya tentang bagaimana sekolahnya hari ini atau yang lainnya. Membuat aku muak saja..."

*Ckleeeek

Kwangmin yang masih belum siap menghentikan ocehannya hanya bisa menganga saat appa-nya membuka pintu kamarnya dan menghampirinya.

"Kau bicara dengan siapa ?" memandang putra-nya dengan tatapan aneh, tak lama kemudian ekor matanya memandang telunjuk Kwangmin yang masih terangkat dan mengarah ke boneka pikachu yang dibawanya. Sadar appa-nya menatapnya aneh, segera ia menurunkan telunjuknya dan membuang boneka pikachunya asal, lalu berdiri tegak bergaya sok cool agar appa-nya tak lagi melihatnya aneh.

"Aaa... Igo... mmm... Aku tidak bicara pada siapapun" kini menatap buku buku yang berserakan di tempat tidur Kwangmin.

"Kau belajar nak ?" Kwangmin kembali gagap dan menoleh ke belakang ke arah buku bukunya yang belum sempat ia bereskan, lalu menatap appa-nya lagi.

"Mmm.. ne.." berjalan duduk ke tepi tempat tidur Kwangmin. "Kemari.." ucap yang disambut keterkejutan Kwangmin atas sikap appa-nya, namun tak urung ia juga menuruti perkataan appa-nya.

"Jangan sering sering berlatih dance. Tirulah hyungmu, yang pintar dalam akademik dan tidak suka berulah sepertimu. Belajarlah yang rajin, appa ke kamar dulu. Appa lelah.." beranjak dan keluar kamar meninggalkan Kwangmin dengan sejuta kemarahan yang sudah mencapai ubun ubun.

"Selalu dia yang appa banggakan ! Akan kubuktikan kalau aku juga bisa berhasil melampaui dia yang selalu appa dan eomma banggakan !"

Pagi ini Youngmin telat bangun karena semalam ia sibuk mencari referensi untuk lomba debat bahasa bulan depan tepat setelah mid test selesai. Ia berjalan menuju ruang makan, terlihat pertama kali olehnya adalah Hyunmin, dongsaeng bungsunya, lalu eomma-nya yang masih sibuk dengan masakannya di dapur, lalu saudara kembarnya yang duduk di tempat yang seharusnya menjadi tempatnya, di samping kanan Hyunmin. Tapi yasudahlah, tak perlu diributkan, aku tak suka mengurusi hal hal tidak penting seperti itu, fikir Youngmin. Ia berjalan untuk mengambil roti bakar yang sudah tersaji di piring, ia berencana memakannya di mobil karena ia sudah telat untuk latihan biola bersama teman temannya. Gerakannya terhenti saat melihat sebuah garpu menancap di roti miliknya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kwangmin. "Itu milikku" ucap Kwangmin. "Hyung, itu milik Youngmin hyung" ucap Hyunmin kemudian, namun tak digubris oleh Kwangmin yang menatap tajam ke arah Youngmin.

Youngmin melepaskan tangannya dari roti di piring, lalu berjalan keluar.

*Cletak #anggep suara gelas terguling di meja.

Youngmin menatap tasnya yang jatuh ke meja karena ulah Kwangmin yang menarik paksa blazer-nya. Youngmin menyeringai mengejek.

"Great.. Kau ambil tempatku, kau ambil rotiku, dan sekarang kau membuat tasku menjadi kotor menjijikkan seperti ini" kini matanya menatap Kwangmin antara malas, jengkel, mengejek. Hyunmin yang melihat itu langsung berdiri dan menarik tangan Kwangmin, namun dihempaskan begitu saja oleh kwangmin.

"Kau hanya membuang buang waktuku !" Youngmin menepis kasar lengan Kwangmin.

"Kalian ini kenapa ?!" teriak sang eomma yang sudah berdiri di samping Jo Twins.

"Bisakah kau pergi dengan berpamitan pada eomma ?!" bentak kasar Kwangmin saat Youngmin akan beranjak pergi tanpa tasnya yang sudah kotor oleh tumpahan susu.

"Bukankah kau senang aku tidak ada di rumah ? Kenapa harus berpamitan ?" Kwangmin sudah bersiap siap untuk menonjok muka Youngmin kalau saja tangan Hyunmin tidak mencegahnya. Kwangmin menatap kesal ke arah Hyunmin saat Hyunmin menepis tangannya dan berlalu menyusul Youngmin.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi kasar begini Kwang ?! Kau bahkan tidak membiarkan hyungmu sarapan !?" Kwangmin beralih menghadap eomma-nya.

"Sudah kubilang kan kalau aku tak suka dengannya eomma"

"Apa alasanmu membenci hyungmu !?"

"Dia sudah merebut semua yang kuinginkan ! Dia juga berlaku tak sopan pada eomma ! Apakah aku salah jika aku menyuruhnya untuk bersikap sopan pada eomma ?"

"Eomma tau, tapi hyungmu begitu juga karena eomma Kwang" Kwangmin terkejut mendengar penuturan eomma-nya barusan.

"Maksud eomma ?" tau kalau ia kelepasan bicara, ia gugup, bingung harus menjelaskan apa pada Kwangmin.

"Kalau sampai lain kali kau kembali berulah mengganggu hyungmu, eomma tak akan segan segan memberimu pelajaran Kwang. Jangan lagi kau mencari masalah dengan anak itu !" tiba tiba menjadi bersikap aneh, tiba tiba menjadi marah pada Kwangmin, Kwangmin yang tak mengerti apa apa, hanya bisa terkejut atas sikap eomma-nya.

"Hyung.." Hyunmin mengejar langkah Youngmin yang lebar menuju ke bagasi. Youngmin menghentikan langkahnya dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap Hyunmin.

"Ige..." Hyunmin menyerahkan gelas susu miliknya dan roti yang baru keluar dari alat pemanggang sesaat setelah mencegah Kwangmin menonjok wajah Youngmin. Youngmin tersenyum menatap apa yang dibawakan dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

"Gwaenchana.. Ini pasti susu-mu. Minumlah, hyung bisa sarapan di cafe" dengan cepat Hyunmin menggeleng.

"Shireo ! Pokoknya hyung harus habiskan ini sekarang" Youngmin menghela nafasnya sejenak saat menatap Hyunmin, ia mengambil gelas susu-nya lalu meneguknya sambil melirik ke arah jam tangan kuning-nya yang elegan.

"Ige.. Hyung sudah habiskan susu-nya, sekarang biarkan hyung berangkat" Hyunmin tersenyum dan menyodorkan roti yang masih dibawanya. Youngmin mengambil alih rotinya dan mengacak sedikit kepala Hyunmin.

"Ambil sesuatu di tas hyung, tadi hyung lupa memberikannya untukmu" Hyunmin tersenyum saat tubuh Youngmin sedikit membungkuk dan tak lama kemudian ia sudah duduk di bangku lalu menutup pintu mobil.

"Gomaweo hyung..." ucap Hyunmin sedikit keras karena mobil Youngmin sudah melaju pelan meninggalkan bagasi. Lengannya melambai tanda 'Tak usah difikirkan' ke arah Hyunmin.

Hyunmin kembali ke meja makan, mengambil tas Youngmin yang tadi terkena tumpahan susu lalu beranjak ke tempat mesin cuci tanpa menghiraukan kwangmin yang duduk di meja makan.

"Ini bocah kemana sih ?! Sebentar lagi Jung sem sudah memasuki kelas" ucap Jeongmin gusar. Minwoo menekan nekan ponselnya untuk kesekian kalinya dan...

"Yeoboseo ?"

["Yeoboseo ?"]

"Nugu ? Dimana Youngmin ? Kenapa ia belum sampai ?"

["Mianhae hyung, Youngmin hyung akan telat, dia tidak membawa ponsel dan tas-nya. Bolehkah aku minta tolong ?"]

"Hyunmin ? Ne.."

["Nanti pinjami hyung buku not dan uang untuk makan ya. Nanti malam akan aku kembalikan"]

"Hyungmu tak perlu not Hyunmin. Dan masalah uang itu gampang, tak usah kau fikirkan..." "Itu dia !" Minwoo menghentikan sebentar ucapannya saat Jeongmin berseru cukup keras di telinganya.

"Nah, hyungmu sudah sampai, aku tutup dulu ya"

["Ne hyung.. Gomaweo.."]

Youngmin berjalan ke arah Jeongmin dan Minwoo yang menunggunya.

"Hyunmin khawatir sekali denganmu. Pasti terjadi sesuatu pagi ini" Youngmin dan Jeongmin menatap Minwoo.

"Dia menghubungimu ?"

"Ani, aku yang menghubungi ponselmu lalu dia yang mengangkatnya" jelas Minwoo. Baru saja Minwoo ingin menanyakan apakah ia bertengkar dengan Kwangmin atau tidak namun sepertinya ia harus mengurungkan niatnya mengetahui Youngmin terburu buru memasuki kelas.

21.45 KST

Terlihat sebuah mobil sport berwarna kuning casual #Emang ada -_- memasuki halaman sebuah rumah mewah, berjalan melambat kala mobil sudah memasuki bagasi. Keluarlah seorang namja dari mobil tanpa membawa biola kesayangannya. Ia masuk ke rumah, menuju ke dapur, membuka lemari pendingin dan mengambil botol minum. Tubuhnya beralih menuju ke lemari gantung yang berada di samping, mengambil sebuah gelas, mengisinya dengan air putih, lalu merogoh saku jaketnya, membuka kemasan obat, lalu meminumnya.

"Hyung.." Youngmin menoleh dengan masih meneguk air putih di gelas hingga habis, meletakkan gelas ke meja dan tersenyum mendapati dongsaeng-nya, Hyunmin masih belum tidur.

"Kau belum tidur hm ?" Lengan Youngmin menarik Hyunmin agar duduk di sampingnya. Youngmin mengikuti arah mata Hyunmin yang kini menatap bungkusan obat yang tadi dia minum.

"Itu obat apa hyung ?"

"Itu hanya obat sakit kepala saja. Sekarang cerita kenapa jam segini belum tidur ?" Hyunmin mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Youngmin.

"Aku hanya khawatir, hyung pulang telat hari ini, ponsel dan dompet hyung di rumah" Youngmin tersenyum menanggapi kekhawatiran yang berlebihan dari Hyunmin.

"Gwaenchana.. Sekarang hyung sudah pulang, dan kamu tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Kka.." Youngmin mengusir lembut Hyunmin untuk pergi ke kamar.

Hyunmin beranjak, namun kembali berhenti sesaat. Nampak keraguan apakah ia harus mengatakannya atau tidak. Namun ia memutuskan untuk memutar tubuhnya, mendapati wajah heran Youngmin.

"Mmm... Hyung.."

"Hm ?"

"Mm... Igo... Mmm... Bisakah hyung tidur dengan Hyunmin malam ini ?" ucapan ragu terlontar.

"Waeyo ?" Sesaat Hyunmin ragu apakah ia harus memberitahu alasan sebenarnya ataukah ia harus berbohong, ia masih bergelut dengan fikirannya sendiri saat mengetahui Youngmin menggandeng lengan Hyunmin, lalu berjalan ke arah kamar Hyunmin. Saat Hyunmin menyadari sesuatu, ia menghentikan langkahnya, Youngmin menoleh ke arah Hyunmin yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Mm.. Bisakah kita tidur di kamar hyung ?" Senyum Youngmin kembali tersungging. Youngmin membungkukkan badannya, mengisyaratkan agar Hyunmin naik ke punggungnya.

"Hmmm.. Kenapa malam ini saeng hyung satu ini begitu manja ?" Youngmin berjalan pelan hingga Hyunmin sudah berbaring di kasur empuk milik hyung-nya.

Youngmin melepas blazer, jeans, dan sepatunya. Mengganti pakaiannya menjadi piyama pooh favoritnya, lalu ia beranjak menuju tempat tidur, mencari posisi yang enak, membetulkan selimut agar menutupi tubuhnya dan Hyunmin, lalu tangannya yang tak terlalu besar itu merangkul Hyunmin yang berada di sampingnya. Rasa lelah yang teramat sangat walau sudah meminum obat, tetap tak menghilangkan efek yang diakibatkan jika ia terlalu banyak melakukan aktivitas. Kurasa ia harus check up ke dokter keesokan harinya, fikir Youngmin saat matanya telah terpejam sempurna.

"Hyung... Gwaenchanayo ?" Hyunmin tak bisa tidur, sangat terasa kalau tubuh hyung-nya dipenuhi keringat yang ia rasa tak wajar.

"Hyung.. AC sudah menyala penuh. Kau yakin kalau kau kepanasan ?" Merasa ucapannya tak di respon oleh Youngmin, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan begitu terkejut saat melihat tubuh hyung-nya berkeringat dingin, wajahnya juga agak pucat. Saat dirasa kening Youngmin tidak demam, Hyunmin memutuskan untuk tidur setelah mengganti posisi-nya seperti semula dengan lengan hyung-nya memeluk tubuhnya yang lebih kecil.

Hening terasa, terlihat dari koridor koridor sekolah semua siswa sedang duduk tenang, bermain dengan pensil di atas kertas, terkadang gerutuan keluar saat ada beberapa atau bahkan banyak soal yang membuat mereka sakit kepala. Melihat ke arah barat, kelas 12-1, seorang namja terlihat sedikit gelisah mengingat hasil mid test ini akan mempengaruhi image-nya di hadapan appa dan eomma-nya. Ia harus bisa mengalahkan nilai nilai hyung-nya, fikir Kwangmin. Ia menjadi sedikit gelisah saat ada beberapa soal yang belum ia kuasai benar, menoleh ke arah Youngmin yang terlihat begitu santai dan fokus menghadapi soal di hadapannya, pasti soal soal itu begitu gampang untuknya, walau terlihat sepertinya hari ini tubuhnya tidak begitu fit sedari bertemu di meja makan tadi. Yaa.. masa bodoh sih, fikir Kwangmin lagi.

Hyunmin masih sedikit khawatir dengan kondisi Youngmin, membuatnya sedikit gelisah dan tak konsen saat sem memberikan pelajaran. Ia beranjak dan meminta ijin ke toilet. Setelah melihat keadaan cukup aman, ia merogoh saku jas-nya, dan memencet sebuah nomor, menempelkan ponsel ke telinganya, menunggu jawaban dari orang di seberang.

"Yeoboseo.."

["Yeoboseo.. Waeyo Hyunmin ?"]

"Apakah hyungku baik baik saja ?"

["Kau sepertinya lupa kalau punya hyung kembar disini ?"]

"Ahh, maksudku Youngmin hyung"

["Ooh.. Sepertinya dia sedang sakit, tadi setelah mengerjakan mid test, ia berpamitan agar pulang lebih awal. Saat aku tanya, ia hanya bilang akan check up ke rumah sakit"]

"Mwo ?"

["Dia tidak bisa terlalu lelah, ini pasti efek dari latihan kerasnya kemarin"]

"Maksud hyung ?"

Menyadari ia telah salah bicara, Minwoo mengalihkan pembicaraan. ["Ahh, Hyunmin, sem sudah datang, hyung tutup dulu ne ?"] *Bbiiiip

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya ? Dan apa maksud hyung tidak bisa terlalu lelah ? Hyunmin bergelut dengan fikiran fikiran tentang Youngmin.

16.05 KST

"Bisa hyung jelaskan hyung check up apa ?" Youngmin terkejut saat mendapati Hyunmin sudah berdiri di depan pintu.

"Kau bicara apa ?"

"Hyung sakit apa sebenarnya ?" Youngmin tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Hyunmin, alih alih berpura pura tak terjadi apa apa

"Hyung hanya kecapean saja saeng. Hyung ga sakit apa apa" Hyunmin masih bergeming di tempatnya. Youngmin menghela nafasnya berat, ia merogoh sakunya dan mengambil sesuatu.

"Hyung bawa cokelat untukmu. Spesial 2 batang untuk saeng hyung yang manis, yang ga lagi cemberut" Youngmin masih memegang batang cokelat dan menunggu reaksi Hyunmin. Tak lama jurus Youngmin ampuh meluluhkan hati Hyunmin.

"Hyunmin tak lagi anak kecil. Sangat membosankan menjadikan alasan klasik untuk menyogok seseorang agar tak lagi marah" Kwangmin menatap sinis dua orang di hadapannya lalu beranjak pergi dari situ. Hyunmin kembali menatap Youngmin yang masih menatap tempat kwangmin tadi.

CHUU~p

Youngmin yang terkejut langsung menoleh ke arah Hyunmin yang sudah tersenyum lebar di depannya. Tak lama setelah itu Hyunmin merangkul tubuh tinggi Youngmin yang masih membungkuk, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Hyunmin.

"Jangan dengarkan Kwangmin hyung. Hyunmin sangat suka cokelat yang hyung bawakan untukku" Youngmin tersenyum terharu, membalas pelukan kecil Hyunmin di tubuhnya.

To Be Continued ^^


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"20.45 KST/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Appa dengar hari ini kau sedang sakit ?" Youngmin menoleh melihat appa-nya sudah masuk ke kamarnya./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Ani.. Aku hanya kecapean saja appa"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Sepertinya kali ini kau tak mengindahkan larangan uisa. Kau ingin tubuhmu drop ha ?" Youngmin tersenyum ke arah appa-nya./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Maldo andwae appa. Aku akan tetap menjaga kondisiku agar tak lelah"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Andai kau tak perlu berkorban nak" ucap sendu./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Appa.. Berapa kali aku harus bilang kalau tak ada gunanya menyesali. Aku tak pernah menyesal harus berkorban appa"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Kau pasti sering merasa sakit hati"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Ani.. Aku belajar diam dan tak mendengarkan appa" hampir saja air mata keluar./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Appa akan menghubungi Kim uisa agar memberikanmu vitamin yang lebih manjur" Youngmin tersenyum melihat kepergian appa-nya./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Vitamin yang paling manjur hanya appa juga Hyunmin yang selalu berada di sampingku.." ucap Youngmin lirih./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" -/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Bagaimana mid test-mu ?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Sangat baik, dan kurasa aku akan mengalahkan dia kali ini" Youngmin menatap Kwangmin malas, hyunmin hanya diam, melotot ke arah putra-nya, sedangkan sudah geram./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Aku tak bertanya padamu" ucap tak suka./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Wae ? Anak appa yang menjalani mid test tak hanya satu tapi dua !" hendak beranjak, namun terhenti karena Youngmin angkat bicara./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Baik appa. Aku sudah memberikan jawabanku, sekarang appa duduk dan nikmati makan appa" menatap wajah Youngmin sesaat sebelum ia kembali duduk./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Appa optimis jika kau akan meraih juara paralel lagi. Jika sudah memasuki semester dua, appa akan mengajakmu berkeliling perusahaan" Youngmin hanya diam menyantap makanannya./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Aku akan bersiap siap appa" kali ini Kwangmin menyela lagi, membuat benar benar emosi./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Kau hanya akan membuktikan dengan dance tidak jelasmu itu ! Hal itu tak akan bisa membuat perusahaan berdiri dan berkembang !"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Apa aku tidak berhak merasakannya juga appa ? Akan kubuktikan kalau aku juga pintar dan berprestasi ! Akan kubuktikan kalau aku juga bisa menang dalam lomba debat bahasa ! Aku yang akan mewarisi perusahaan appa !" Youngmin meletakkan sendok dan garpu-nya, beranjak pergi yang disusul oleh Hyunmin./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Youngmin berjalan ke arah kolam renang di taman belakang, ia melepas kaos hitamnya dengan cepat tubuhnya sudah sepenuhnya berada di dalam air. Hyunmin mengikuti hyungnya, ia juga melepas kaos merah-nya lalu berenang mengejar hyungnya yang sudah mencapai tepi sisi timur kolam. Merasa ada seseorang yang juga ikut berenang, ia menghentikan gerakan tangan dan kakinya lalu berdiri melihat siapakah yang berenang bersamanya. Feeling-nya benar kalau Hyunmin-lah orangnya./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"-/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Mau berlomba dengan hyung ?" pertanyaan Youngmin langsung dijawab anggukan oleh Hyunmin./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Siapa cepat yang sampai di ujung timur sana, dialah yang menang"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Kalau aku kalah, aku akan mengajak hyung jalan jalan seharian, Hyunmin yang traktir semuanya" Youngmin mengangkat alisnya lalu mengangguk "It's not bad"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Kalau aku menang, Hyung harus menuruti semua yang Hyunmin mau" hyunmin mengulurkan tangannya dan dijabat oleh Youngmin. "Deal !"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Okeh.. Ambil posisi... Bersiap... Hana... Dul... Set !" Hyunmin memberi aba-aba./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"-/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Appa tidak akan menyerahkan perusahaan pada anak tak tau bertanggung jawab sepertimu Kwang !"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Wae ?! Kenapa harus dia appa ?! Dia tak lebih baik dariku !"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Kau bahkan tak sampai sepertiga-nya hyung-mu ! Hyung-mu adalah harapan terbaik perusahaan appa ! Dia tau berterima kasih tidak sepertimu dan eomma-mu !" Emosi kian meledak ledak./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Kwangmin terdiam saat mendengar ucapan terakhir ./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""kuharap kalian memperlakukan Youngmin dengan baik ! Kalau bukan karena dia kalian mungkin sudah jadi gelandangan dan kau.." menuding tepat di wajah Kwangmin "Tak akan sesehat sekarang !" Kwangmin terkejut atas sikap appa-nya. Setelah mengucapkan itu, beranjak pergi./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"-/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Hyung menang :D" Youngmin menepi dengan semangat setelah mengalahkan dongsaengnya dengan kemenangan telak./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Hyunmin hanya tak fokus. Hyung hanya beruntung" Youngmin tertawa./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Aaahh.. Hyung tak menerima alasan apapun :P" Youngmin menjulurkan lidahnya./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Waaahh.. Sepertinya anak appa sedang bertanding. Kalian tidak mengajak appa ?" Seketika Youngmin dan Hyunmin menoleh ke arah appa-nya./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Boleh, tapi apa taruhan yang appa berikan ? Kalau tawarannya tak menarik appa tak boleh ikut"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Kau ini, kecil kecil sudah pandai bertransaksi" mereka bertiga-pun tertawa bersama. Kwangmin yang melihat itu semua menjadi lebih marah dan membenci Youngmin./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Ayo appa, apa tawaran appa ?" terlihat berfikir keras./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Jika appa kalah, appa akan menuruti apapun yang kalian inginkan" Hyunmin melirik hyung-nya dan seketika senyum evil terlukis di wajah keduanya./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Kalau appa menaang..." menghentikan sebentar ucapannya, membuat kedua putra-nya penasaran. "Kalian harus mau memijat appa sampai appa tertidur, lalu kalian juga harus tidur bersama appa. Eotte ?" kini giliran Youngmin dan Hyunmin yang terlihat berfikir keras./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Deal !" Akhirnya mereka bertiga bersiap siap, kali ini Youngmin yang memberi aba-aba. Sampai ke pertengahan arena Youngmin lah yang memimpin, namun 2 menit berikutnya hingga mencapai finish, Youngmin dikalahkan ./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Hahahahahahaah :D" tawa membahana saat berhasil mengalahkan kedua putra-nya./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Yaaaahhhh.. kita kalah hyung..." Hyunmin mem-pout-kan bibirnya menanggapi kekalahannya./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"-/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi eomma !" Kwangmin menemui di kamarnya./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan Kwangmin" Kwangmin menarik lengan /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Ada ! Eomma, appa dan Youngmin hyung pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku !"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Eomma bilang tidak ada ya tidak ada !"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Arraseo.. Aku akan mencari tau sendiri. Suatu hari aku pasti tau"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" -/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Kajja hyung, nanti kita kesiangan !" ucap Hyunmin diluar pintu kamar Youngmin. Youngmin bergegas merapikan penampilannya dan membuka pintunya./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Hari ini hyung ingin apa saja ?" tanya Hyunmin./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Hyung hanya ingin Hyunmin traktir buku, lalu kita main di Lotte World seharian. Nanti soal makan biar Hyung yang traktir"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Shireo ! Aku laki laki yang menepati janjinya. Waktu itu perjanjian Hyunmin kan Hyunmin bakal traktir semua yang hyung mau"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""hahaha.. Ne.. Terserah Hyunmin saja"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Sesampainya di mall, Youngmin dan Hyunmin menuju ke toko buku. Youngmin mencari cari buku referensi untuk lomba debat bahasa, dan buku ensiklopedia. Hyunmin mencari buku komik Shinchan. Sekitar satu jam berlalu untuk memilih milih buku, mereka akhirnya menuju ke toko baju dan aksesoris. Mereka berbelanja keperluan masing masing, selebihnya memilihkan aksesoris yang pantas dikenakan oleh Hyunmin. Dua jam berlalu, mereka langsung on the way ke Lotte World./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Mereka menaiki hampir seluruh wahana yang ada hingga menjelang tengah hari. Youngmin memutuskan mengajak Hyunmin makan terlebih dahulu di sebuah cafe terdekat. Youngmin berpamitan ke toilet hanya untuk meminum obatnya dan beristirahat sejenak, kepalanya begitu pusing karena kelelahan. Setelah yakin ia sudah baik baik saja, ia kembali ke meja./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Hyung lama sekali ?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Mianhae saeng, hyung tadi menerima telfon dari temen hyung" untung saja Hyunmin tak menanyakan lebih lanjut, fikir Youngmin./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Setelah makanan mereka habis, kini mereka melanjutkan petualangan mereka menaiki wahana yang tersisa. Tak lupa mereka mengabadikan moment bahagia ini di ponsel. Hingga jam menunjukkan pukul 18.38 KST mereka baru sampai di rumah dengan kelelahan yang mendera, terutama Youngmin. Ia segera menuju ke kamar, meminum obatnya lalu tidur./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"-/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" menagih janji kedua putra-nya untuk memijat tubuhnya hingga tertidur. , Youngmin dan Hyunmin berkumpul di kamar Hyunmin./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Hyung bagian kaki dan tangan kiri, Hyunmin bagian punggung dan tangan sebelah kanan" Hyunmin memberikan instruksi./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Setelah beberapa menit berlalu.. "Ya ! Appa ! Kenapa appa tidak tidur tidur ? Hyunmin capek tau..." protes Hyunmin./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" tertawa, lalu menyuruh Youngmin dan Hyunmin tidur di samping kanan dan kirinya. "Geurae.. Gomaweo.. Pijatan kalian sungguh enak. Sekarang kalian tidur. Arra ?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Biasanya akan ada dongeng pengantar tidur appa ?" ucap Youngmin mengerjai /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Ne ! Benar kata hyung !" timpal Hyunmin antusias./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Ahhh.. Kalian ingin mengerjai appa hmm ?" bangkit untuk menggelitik pinggang kedua putra-nya./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Hah ! Apa apaan yang mereka lakukan itu ?! Membuat malam yang tenang ini jadi begitu berisik dan merusak moodku !" kesal Kwangmin./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Setelah puas berkejar kejaran dengan kedua putra-nya, akhirnya menyerah dan kembali mengajak Youngmin dan Hyunmin tidur di samping kanan kirinya, membelai rambut mereka dan membacakan dongeng seperti yang mereka minta./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"-/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Pagi ini terlewati dengan kesunyian, tidak seperti waktu itu yang diwarnai keributan. Hari ini hasil mid test akan di umumkan, Kwangmin-lah yang paling tidak sabar menunggunya. Ia sudah optimis kalau ia akan menang kali ini, hingga ia makan sarapannya dengan tidak sabar, setelah selesai dan berpamitan ia bergegas ke sekolah dengan motor hitam sport-nya. Youngmin menyusul setelah jam menunjukkan pukul 06.05 seperti biasa./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Bel sudah berdentang, Youngmin masih berkutat dengan buku di tangannya bersama headseat yang setia berada di telinganya./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Hey bro ! Kau paralel untuk kesekian kalinya ! Dan kau tau, dongsaengmu yang biasanya muncul dengan hasil rata rata, tadi dia melesat ke urutan dua, tepat di bawahmu ! daebak ! Chukkae Young-ah !" ucap Jeongmin antusias./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Kau tak akan digubris kalau rivalmu headseat apalagi kalau sudah muncul buku di tangannya" ucap Minwoo datar yang sukses membuat Jeongmin menutup mulutnya yang baru beberapa detik yang lalu masih menganga antusias./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Menurutmu apa yang membuat Kwangmin bisa pintar dalam hitungan hari ?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Dia melakukan itu bukan untuk dirinya sendiri, ia hanya ingin membuktikan pada semua orang kalau ia juga patut disejajarkan dengan Youngmin"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Intinya jika dia menang, dia bisa mempermalukan Youngmin begitu ?" Minwoo hanya mengangguk pelan menanggapi pertanyaan Jeongmin./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Bukankah dia baru saja memenangkan perlombaan dance nasional ?" Minwoo hanya mengedikkan bahu tanda tak mau tau./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Sial !" Tangannya mengepal menahan emosi melihat hasil nilai-nya yang tak kalah jauh dengan Youngmin./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Masih ada debat bahasa setelah ini. Daripada kau emosi lebih baik kau gunakan waktumu yang sempit ini untuk mempelajari materi debat bahasa" Kwangmin menoleh ke arah Joong Ki./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Ne.. Kau benar"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"strongem /em/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"strongemSetelah hasil mid test telah beredar dan terdengar ke telinga Mr dan , di sisi lain ada kekecewaan, sisi yang lain ada kebanggan yang makin bertambah. Kejadian itu membuat Kwangmin tak lagi menganggap remeh Youngmin, menjadikannya murid yang tiba tiba rajin. Nilainya meningkat, membuat optimis kalau akan mengubah keputusan tentang siapa pewaris perusahaannya./em/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Sepertinya kau sangat siap menghadapi debat bahasa kali ini, apakah itu ada hubungannya dengan Kwangmin yang mengikut sertakan dirinya di perlombaan ini ?" Jeongmin menatap Youngmin yang masih berkutat dengan buku bukunya./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Ani.. Tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali" jawabnya datar. Sedikit obrolan kemarin saat Youngmin berkumpul dengan teman temannya. Obrolan yang sampai malam ini terbayang di otaknya. "Haruskah aku mengalah lagi Tuhan ?" ucap youngmin lirih./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"-/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Terlihat burung burung terbang dengan kawanannya menuju ke arah utara. Udara pagi ini sedikit sejuk menerpanya yang tengah duduk sambil memetik senar gitar, mengalunkan sebuah lagu favoritnya. Di fikirannya penuh pertanyaan pertanyaan yang membuatnya tertekan dan bingung. "What should i do ?" salah satu pertanyaan yang memenuhi fikirannya sedari kemarin./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"strongemDashi doraon geudae wihae.. Nae modeungeol deuri daeyo../em/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"strongemUri idaero yeongwonhi.../em/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"strongemHeojiji ahneuri.../em/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Mulutnya terus berdendang seiring petikan gitar yang mengalun lembut. Membawa hatinya lebih tenang dan tetap tenang memikirkan keputusannya ini. Terlalu larutnya Youngmin dengan fikiran fikirannya hingga tak menyadari kedatangan Minwoo di kelas kosong, tempat favorit mereka untuk sekedar nongkrong menikmati hembusan angin yang sejuk dari jendela./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"-/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Petikan gitar Youngmin terhenti seiring helaan nafasnya yang berat. "Kenapa kemari tak mengajakku ?" Youngmin masih larut dengan fikirannya. Ditepuknya punggung Youngmin hingga ia tersadar./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan sebenarnya ? Kau tak mempercayaiku lagi untuk tempatmu bercerita ?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Eobseo.."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Geojitmal ! Aku mengenalmu bukan kemarin sore Young, kau mencoba membohongiku ?" Youngmin membuang pandangan ke arah kolam kecil di belakang sekolah./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Akupun tak tau apa yang sedang kufikirkan" Minwoo mengambil kursi yang terdekat dan duduk di depan Youngmin./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Kau tau kau tak sanggup menahannya. Tak bisakah kau membaginya denganku ?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Kalau aku tak punya apapun untuk kubagi denganmu, lantas apa yang kauminta untuk kubagi ?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Kurasa keputusan yang kau ambil kali ini salah. Entah apa itu, tapi aku tau itu salah" Youngmin menatap Minwoo yang tengah serius menanggapinya. Tak lama ia tersenyum./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Kau lebih mengenalku dari pada diriku sendiri" Minwoo berjalan mendekat ke arah Youngmin, memeluknya dan menepuk punggungnya, berharap ia bisa menyalurkan ketenangan untuk sahabatnya ini. Air matanya tak lagi dapat ia bendung, ia menangis dalam diam, mencoba bicara dengan hatinya, kalau ia punya sahabat sahabatnya, kalau ia tak sendiri kalaupun ia harus sekali lagi mengalah.../p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"strongemHari ini, memasuki hari ke tiga lomba debat bahasa tingkat nasional. Kwangmin dan Youngmin masih menjadi kandidat terkuat untuk melaju ke kompetisi tingkat internasional di Roma. Menanti hari dimana keputusan yang di ambil Youngmin mungkin akan membuat banyak pihak kecewa dan marah terhadapnya, namun ia berfikir jika itu mungkin yang terbaik baginya, dan bagi Kwangmin.../em/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Baik, kita sudah sampai di babak final. Seperti yang kalian tau, yang memenangkan kompetisi ini akan langsung melaju ke tingkat Internasional di Roma. Jarang jarang terjadi yang seperti ini, saudara kembar yang sama sama mengincar kesempatan emas yang tidak akan datang dua kali. Apakah kalian siap ?" Youngmin mengangguk, begitu pun Kwangmin. Semua teman perwakilan dari Daegu Arts High School memenuhi aula perlombaan, menunjukkan ekspresi tegang dan penasaran kira kira Prince charisma + smart sekolah mereka akan kembali mengukuhkan posisi-nya di tempat nomor 1 atukah ada yang terjadi ? Kita lihat saja nanti.../p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"-/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Dari babak awal sampai pertengahan perlombaan berlangsung sengit. Baik dari pihak Youngmin ataupun Kwangmin sama sama tidak mau mengalah. Namun pada menit ke 37 sampai usai, Youngmin membuat sebuah kejutan yang membuat semua orang nampak tercengang dan tak percaya. Prince Charisma mereka kalah telak begitu saja oleh Kwangmin yang notabene berkemampuan biasa saja selama ini, sebelum niatnya untuk mengalahkan Youngmin. Kwangmin-pun sebenarnya merasakan kalau Youngmin sengaja kalah untuknya, mengingat pertanyaan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan di akhir akhir babak terhitung mudah baginya, namun ia berfikir masa bodoh, yang penting ia memenangkan perlombaan ini. Tak berapa lama kemudian, juri memutuskan kalau Kwangmin-lah yang memenangkan pertandingan ini. yang menonton live perlombaan itu di televisi sangat terkejut, ia yakin kalau putra-nya tak mungkin kalah semudah itu. Ia tau kalau ia kembali 'mengalah' agar Kwangmin bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan yang tak mungkin berikan./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Sudah kuduga" ucap Minwoo yang menghampiri Youngmin di kamar hotel-nya bersama Jeongmin. Youngmin menoleh dan hanya melontarkan senyuman./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Kau kira kami bodoh ? Hah ? Kau kira dengan melakukan ini semua kau bisa membuat Kwangmin mendapat pengakuan ?! Neomu mitchyeosseo !"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Aku memang kalah, dan kau harus terima itu. Ia bekerja keras untuk mengalahkanku sekarang. Aku kalah telak olehnya" ucap Youngmin datar. Minwoo geram dan menarik kerah seragam Youngmin./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Woo ! Kau sudah keterlaluan !" ucap Jeongmin mencoba melerai./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Kau sengaja mengalah untuknya ! Kami tau itu ! Ini impianmu Young ! Impian terbesarmu untuk mesuk ke kancah internasional ! Bagaimana bisa kau melepasnya begitu saja hanya untuk KWangmin yang sudah berniat membuangmu ?!" Minwoo begitu emosi melihat pengorbanan Youngmin./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Pukullah aku jika membuatmu tenang" Minwoo melepaskan kerah Youngmin. Tak kuasa menahan air matanya, melihat sahabat yang begitu ia sayangi sedari kecil, sejak ia tak diinginkan eomma-nya, berkorban begitu banyak untuk orang orang yang bahkan tak pernah memperdulikannya./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Youngmin mendekati Minwoo, menepuk pundaknya seraya berkata "Nan gwaenchana" sambil tersenyum. Itu semua bahkan tak membuat keadaan semakin membaik, tak membuat Minwoo tenang, tapi justru membuat Minwoo khawatir dan ikut sakit. Jeongmin yang tak tau apa yang semestinya ia lakukan hanya diam mematung./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Andai mereka tau Young... Kau mungkin tak perlu berkorban lagi..." ucap Minwoo. Youngmin kembali menepuk nepuk pundak Minwoo sambil terus tersenyum./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Peserta yang berhasil memenangkan perlombaan di persilahkan untuk pulang selama dua hari untuk persiapan. Youngmin sudah bersiap dengan rombongannya, termasuk Kwangmin kembali ke Seoul setelah selama 6 hari berada di Busan. Ia heran, bahkan Hyunmin yang biasanya rewel, setelah pengumuman kekalahannya, sampai saat ini tidak menghubungi Youngmin sama sekali. Namun ia tak ambil pusing, ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah jendela bis yang ia tumpangi bersama rombongannya. Suasana ramai yang ada di bis seakan lenyap oleh fikirannya sendiri. Minwoo masih memperhatikan Youngmin dari samping, Minwoo tau kalau saat ini Youngmin memikirkan bagaimana reaksi yang akan ditunjukkan padanya./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Minwoo sendiri tak habis fikir, ia rela melepaskan impian terbesarnya, ia rela jerih payahnya belajar mati matian selama ini kandas begitu saja, ia rela menerima kekecewaan begitu banyak orang yang mendukungnya terutama dengan keputusan konyolnya ini. Selama perjalanan Youngmin hanya melamun menatap jendela dengan pemandangan jalan pada umumnya, Minwoo tak ingin mengganggunya, maka ia memilih diam sambil memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Youngmin yang sebetulnya datar datar saja./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"14.56 KST/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Youngmin membuka pintu rumahnya, setelah Kwangmin tentunya. Hanya yang terlihat oleh Youngmin sumringah menyambut kepulangan Kwangmin, matanya menelusuri setiap sudut ruang depan namun ia tak menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Youngmin menghela nafas, beranjak ke kamar meninggalkan Kwangmin dengan eomma-nya bersuka cita. Saat ia membuka pintu kamarnya, betapa terkejutnya ia tiba tiba memeluknya erat. Youngmin mencoba menahan air matanya, hatinya begitu sakit mengetahui kenyataan kalau ia harus membuat appa-nya kecewa dengan hasil yang ia bawa pulang. menepuk nepuk punggung Youngmin. "Gwaenchana.. Gwaenchana..." berusaha kuat untuk Youngmin, namun usahanya gagal./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Mianhae appa.. Jeongmal mianhae..." hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Youngmin./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Gwaenchana... Ini semua karena appa... Gwaenchana chagi..." Youngmin tak tahan untuk tak terisak saat ini. Mendengar ucapan appa-nya yang tak kecewa dengan hasil yang ia dapatkan makin membuatnya tertekan./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Mianhae chagi... " pertahanan Youngmin telah runtuh saat itu juga. Ia sudah tak bisa lagi berpura pura 'aku kuat' ,ia sudah tak bisa lagi berpura pura tersenyum. Emosinya membuncah saat itu juga, hatinya begitu sakit. Ia terisak di pelukan .../p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"20.33 KST/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Youngmin mencari keberadaan dongsaeng tercinta-nya. Kamarnya kosong, ia mencari ke kamar mandi, kosong, ia mencari ke dapur, ruang keluarga, ruang makan, ruang depan, dan tempat terakhir yang Youngmin datangi adalah kolam belakang. Sedikit lega menemukan dongsaengnya duduk di ayunan sendiri. Youngmin melangkahkan kaki mendekati Hyunmin. Saat Hyunmin mengetahui Youngmin duduk di sampingnya, ia menatap Youngmin./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Kau marah sama hyung ?" Hyunmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kolam./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Jeongmal mianhae saeng.."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Aku tau hyung sengaja kalah..." Hyunmin mengehentikan ucapannya lalu menatap kembali wajah Youngmin. Youngmin membiarkan Hyunmin menyelesaikan ucapannya./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Kenapa hyung lakukan itu ?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Terserah apa alasannya, tak bisakah Hyunmin ga marah sama hyung ? Bisakah kali ini Hyunmin percaya sama hyung ?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Bolehkah Hyunmin jujur ?" Youngmin mengangguk setuju./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Tak jarang Hyunmin merasa hyung menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Hyunmin. Tentang hubungan hyung dengan Kwangmin hyung dan eomma, tentang hubungan appa dengan eomma dan Kwangmin hyung, tentang obat yang sering hyung minum, tentang check up yang hyung lakukan beberapa hari yang lalu. Hyung tau, Hyunmin merasa kalau Hyunmin orang asing, Hyunmin merasa kalau Hyunmin tidak benar benar dibutuhkan oleh Hyung dan appa"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Sekarang hyung boleh minta sesuatu ?" tanpa menoleh Hyunmin mengangguk setuju./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Bisakah Hyunmin melihat hyung saat kita berbicara ?" dengan gerakan berat, Hyunmin memutar tubuhnya menghadap ke arah Youngmin./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Di dunia ini, ada kalanya lebih baik jika kita tidak mengetahuinya. Begitu pula dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini, akan lebih baik jika Hyunmin tetap tidak mengetahuinya. Jangan beranggapan kalau kami tak sayang sama Hyunmin. Justru dengan kami tak memberitahu Hyunmin, itu tandanya kami sayang sama Hyunmin. Apa yang terjadi lebih dari rumit jika kau ingin tau. Hyung tidak sakit, hanya saja hyung tidak diperbolehkan uisa untuk terlalu lelah, jika hyung terlalu lelah, kondisi tubuh hyung akan drop. Hyunmin puas dengan penjelasan hyung ?" Hyunmin bergerak memeluk Youngmin./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Jika Hyunmin ditanya siapakah orang yang paling kau sayangi di dunia ini, maka Hyunmin akan menjawab Hyung sebagai orang kedua setelah appa" Youngmin tersenyum, membelai lembut kepala Hyunmin. "Hyung juga sayang sama hyunmin.." Setelah Hyunmin melepas pelukannya, Youngmin mengambil benda yang sedari tadi ingin ia berikan pada Hyunmin di belakang tubuhnya./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Ige.. Hyung sedari tadi mencarimu" Hyunmin mengambil pemberian hyung-nya./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Hyunmin buka ?" Youngmin mengangguk. Saat bungkusan benda itu terbuka sempurna, mata Hyunmin berbinar dan senyumnya mengembang./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Gomaweo hyung... Ini persis seperti punya hyung !" ucap Hyunmin antusias. Youngmin hanya tersenyum menanggapi kebahagiaan Hyunmin./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"-/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Appa !" jerit Hyunmin saat melihat masuk ke kamarnya./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Sepertinya anak appa satu ini sedang gembira ? Wae geurae ?" berjalan mengikuti tarikan tangan Hyunmin./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Tadi hyung memberikan hadiah ini" ucap Hyunmin sambil mengambil IPad yang sedari tadi ia utak atik. Kini tau apa alasan Youngmin tak mau membeli vitamin vitamin yang di anjurkan oleh Kim uisa beberapa waktu lalu di telfon. Bahkan ia tak tau kalau Hyunmin, anaknya, sangat menginginkan IPad. Youngmin sungguh mengerti kemauan dongsaengnya./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Kau senang ?" Hyunmin mengangguk antusias. beranjak keluar, ia tak ingin mengganggu kesenangan anaknya. Ia berjalan berniat kembali ke ruang kerjanya, namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat pintu ruang kerjanya sedikit terbuka./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Kenapa kalian disini ?" dan Kwangmin menoleh ke arah /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan yeobo" ucap ./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Ck.. Tidak usah memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu. Cepat katakan saja apa yang ingin kau bicarakan" ucap ketus./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Geurae, seharusnya kau menepati janjimu untuk mengajak kwangmin berkeliling perusahaan. Kemarin kami masih menunggu, namun sampai sekarang kau tak mengajak kwangmin ke perusahaan"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"-/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Appa selalu begini, lupa membawa barangnya kembali" ucap Youngmin sambil berjalan untuk menemui appa-nya./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Appo !" saat akan mengambil rokok yang tergeletak di meja, tangannya tak sengaja menyenggol sisirnya hingga terjatuh. Setelah meletakkan sisirnya ke tempat semula Youngmin mengambil rokok dan berjalan keluar./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"-/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Siapa yang berjanji seperti itu ?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Bagaimana kau lupa kalau itu yang kau ucapkan sewaktu kita makan bersama ?" ucap Ms. Jo/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Aku tidak pernah berjanji apapun ! Kalaupun aku berjanji, itu bukan untuk kau dan anakmu !"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Appa jelas jelas berkata kalau mendapatkan nilai memuaskan akan appa ajak ke perusahaan" ucap Kwangmin./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Hah ! Kau kira appa berkata begitu untukmu ?! Aku berkata untuk Youngmin ! Nilaimu bagus hanya karena kau ingin mengalahkan Youngmin, bukan untuk dirimu sendiri ! Dan asal kalian tau, kemenangan Kwangmin itu tidak murni ! Youngmin sengaja kalah untuk Kwangmin, agar aku mau mengajaknya ke perusahaan !"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Untuk apa kau membelanya ? Sudah jelas kalah ya tetap saja kalah !" ucap /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Begitukah balasanmu terhadap pengorbanan yang dilakukan Youngmin ?! Bahkan kalau bukan karena dia aku tidak akan menganggap kalian sebagai keluargaku lagi !"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Apa maksud appa ?" kini Kwangmin kembali terkejut./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Youngmin yang berdiri di pintu ruang kerja terkejut atas ucapan ./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Geumanhae appa !" ucap Youngmin./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Kau mau tau yang sebenarnya ?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Appa.. Jebal.. Geumanhae !"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Yeobo.. Kau tak berhak mengatakannya !" ucap /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"-/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Hyunmin mencari keberadaan Youngmin untuk menanyakan bagaimana cara mengganti format IPad-nya #Anggep aja gitu, padahal ngarang Saat Hyunmin di kamar Youngmin, ia tak menemukan Youngmin, ia berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi yang ternyata juga kosong. Saat akan berjalan keluar, kakinya menginjak sesuatu. Ia mengambil bungkusan plastik lalu membaca label label yang tertera di kemasan obat./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Bukankah ini obat yang hyung bilang untuk sakit kepala ? Tapi kenapa obatnya banyak sekali ?" ucap Hyunmin. Segera ia beranjak mencari Youngmin./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"-/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Dulu, kita hidup miskin. Karena eomma-mu tidak tahan dia selingkuh di belakang appa ! Saat appa sedang mengajak kalian berjalan jalan di taman, appa memergoki eomma-mu sedang berselingkuh ! Dan eomma-mu bilang 'Sekarang kau sudah tau, jadi biarkan aku membawa Kwangmin pergi'. Appa berusaha sekuat tenaga agar kalian tetap bersama appa. Namun eomma-mu berkata 'aku tak mau hidup susah dengan orang sepertimu. Aku cuma akan membawa Kwangmin pergi, aku tak menginginkan anak yang nakal seperti Youngmin'. Appa tak sanggup menahanmu agar tetap bersama appa. Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana perasaan hyung-mu saat itu ? Kalian masih berumur 13 tahun, dan Youngmin harus hidup susah tanpa eomma-nya di sampingnya ! Selang beberapa tahun appa sukses setelah appa jatuh bangun berusaha sendirian, namun tiba tiba eomma-mu datang, mengabarkan kalau kau mengalami gagal ginjal sehingga harus operasi"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Appa kubilang hentikan ini semua !"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Biarkan mereka tau apa yang kau rasakan nak !"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Kau tidak pernah bertanya siapa yang membuatmu tetap hidup sampai sekarang ?!" tubuh Kwangmin merosot hingga ia kini berlutut di hadapan , sudah menangis sedari tadi./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Ginjal yang ada di tubuhmu itu adalah ginjal Youngmin Kwang ! Saat eomma-mu datang pada appa, ia meminta agar appa menerima kalian lagi ke rumah, tinggal bersama. Lalu ia mengajukan permintaan, agar Youngmin mau mendonorkan ginjalnya untuk Kwangmin ! Anak dan saudara yang telah kalian buang berkata padaku kalau ia ingin berbakti padamu, Han Rae Mi !" bahkan tak mau menyebut dengan sebutan marga-nya lagi./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Youngmin yang telah kalian buat menderita, menangis dan sakit hati ingin tunjukkan baktinya padamu dengan rela mendonorkan ginjalnya untuk Kwangmin ! Eomma-mu berjanji memperlakukan Youngmin seperti dulu, tapi apa ? Eomma-mu melakukan itu hanya karena ia ingin menghasut appa agar appa mau menjadikanmu pewaris sah perusahaan !"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Hentikan ini Jo Junghyun !" #maap om, aku ganti ganti nama om seenak jidat/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Youngmin rela melakukan apapun asal kalian bahagia. Termasuk memohon padaku agar aku mau menerima kalian kembali ke keluarga ini, bersama Hyunmin. Dia rela cemburu saat melihatmu lebih menyayangi Kwangmin daripada dia, rela menahan sakit saat ia menerima efek samping jika kelelahan akibat hanya memiliki satu ginjal, rela meminum obat obatan yang jumlahnya tak sedikit, rela mengalah saat lomba agar Kwangmin bisa menang, ia rela melakukan apapun sampai saat ini ! Namun apakah kalian menghargainya ?!"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Aku lelah kau terus menomor satukan Youngmin ! Kwangmin juga anakmu !" mendekati , memohon agar kwangmin menjadi pewaris perusahaannya, namun mengambil vas bunga yang terdapat di meja kerja . Youngmin yang melihat itu seketika berlari dan melindungi ./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"#Pyarrr ! anggep aja suara vas pecah/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Hyuuuuuunggg !" Hyunmin yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang Youngmin berlari secepat kilat ke arah Youngmin. masih terkejut melihat Youngmin merosot jatuh di depannya dengan kepala berlumuran darah./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat menghubungi ambulance. Kwangmin yang sedari tadi sudah menangis ikut mematung seperti ./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Hyuung ! Ireona hyung ! Ireona !" Hyunmin berteriak histeris. Tangisnya pecah seketika./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Hyuung..." tak ia pedulikan lagi tangan dan bajunya yang berlumur darah. Ia memeluk hyung tersayangnya yang terkpar tak berdaya di pangkuannya./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Sudah 2 jam Youngmin masuk di ruang UGD, namun sampai saat ini uisa belum juga keluar. Hyunmin masih menangis di pelukan , dan Kwangmin masih shock atas apa yang terjadi saat ini. Tak lama suster keluar../p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Ambil darahku" ucap Hyunmin. Akhirnya ia masuk ke ruang UGD, tangisnya kembali pecah saat melihat hyung-nya terbaring lemah dan pucat di samping ranjangnya./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Hyung... Bertahanlah... Hyunmin disini hyung..." ucap Hyunmin lirih sambil memegang lengan Youngmin yang terulur. #ilustrasi : Youngmin dan Hyunmin tidur dengan ranjang sebelahan, tangan kiri Youngmin terulur, menerima donor darah dari Hyunmin, sedangkan tangan kanan Hyunmin yang terulur memegang tangan Youngmin yang terulur tadi./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Hyung... Pasti rasanya sakit ? Kalau Hyunmin boleh minta ke Tuhan, Hyunmin minta biarkan Hyunmin yang sakit. Kenapa uisa jahat sekali memasang selang selang itu di tubuh hyung ?" tak ia pedulikan uisa dan para susternya yang berada di ruangan itu./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"03.16 KST/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Youngmin telah dipindahkan ke ruang VIP beserta Hyunmin yang masih belum sadar dari pingsannya di samping Youngmin. kembali menitikkan air mata mengingat kejadian ini adalah kesalahannya. Ia yang membuat Youngmin jadi seperti ini. Penyesalan yang amat besar melandanya./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""jangan masuk kesini !" ucap saat Kwangmin dan memasuki ruangan./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Setidaknya biarkan Kwangmin masuk Junghyun" Kwangmin berjalan mendekat ke samping ./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Kali ini Youngmin lagi yang harus menderita"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Jeongmal mianhae appa... Mianhae..."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"strongemHingga beberapa hari kedepan Youngmin masih belum sadar, uisa memperkirakan kalau ia menderita gegar otak. Uisa tidak bisa memperkirakan sampai kapan Youngmin akan koma./em/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"-/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Sebaiknya kau biarkan menemui Youngmin. Ini sudah hampir dua bulan Youngmin koma. Mungkin ia butuh eomma-nya" saran Kim uisa pada /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Dengan berat hati menuruti saran Kim uisa. "Kau boleh menemui Youngmin" ucap singkat. yang mendengar itu mengucapkan terima kasih pada dan segera memasuki ruangan Youngmin./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" duduk di samping ranjang Youngmin, membelai lembut rambutnya, mencium kening dan pipi Youngmin bergantian, lalu mengusap lembut pipi pucat Youngmin./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Kapan kau kembali chagi ? Kau tak mau memaafkan eomma ?" menangis, penyesalan kembali menghantuinya./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Maafkan eomma chagi... Maafkan eomma.. Kembalilah ke pelukan eomma lagi" mencium punggung tangan Youngmin./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"08.16 KST/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Kwangmin dan Hyunmin masih berada di sekolah, dan masih setia menunggu putra sulung mereka. Kwangmin telah memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri di perlombaan. beranjak keluar untuk membeli makanan. membelai lembut kepala Youngmin./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Chagi.. Neomu bogoshippoyo... Dorawa.. Dorawa chagi..." tangis terhenti saat merasakan jemari Youngmin bergerak, dan mata Youngmin membuka perlahan. segera memencet tombol merah di samping ranjang, lalu menghubungi suami-nya dan juga anak anaknya. yang baru saja memesan makanan, langsung melesat kembali ke rumah sakit setelah membayar makanan tanpa memakannya./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Keadaannya cukup baik, namun masih belum stabil. Jangan ajak dia bicara terlalu banyak. Dia harus tetap banyak istirahat"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Ne uisa..."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" terengah engah berlari menuju kamar Youngmin di lantai 4 rumah sakit. Setelah sampai di kamar Youngmin nafasnya benar benar habis hingga ia berhenti sesaat di depan pintu yang terbuka. Karena rasa rindunya pada Youngmin, kembali berlari menghampiri ranjang Youngmin. Terlihat olehnya Youngmin yang sedang disuapi jeruk oleh . langsung memeluk putranya./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Mianhae... Karena appa kau harus mengalami ini"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Gwaenchana appa.." ucap Youngmin sambil tersenyum. Senyum itu yang selama ini rindukan./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Hyuung..." Hyunmin berteriak saking senangnya, di belakangnya ada Kwangmin./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Bogoshippoyo hyung..."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Nado saeng..."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Mianhae hyung.. Jeongmal mianhae..." Kwangmin menunduk hampir menangis./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Kemari.." Kwangmin mendongak menatap Youngmin yang mengulurkan tangannya. Kwangmin tersenyum dan menyambut pelukan Youngmin./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Uukkkhh... Kau bau saeng.." Kwangmin melepas pelukannya./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Nappeun hyungie !" Kwangmin mempoutkan bibirnya. Seketika semua yang ada di situ tertawa.../p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'helvetica neue', helvetica, arial, 'lucida grande', sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"strongem~*~*~*~*~*~THE END~*~*~*~*~*~/em/strong/p 


End file.
